1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly to a multifunctional keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A contemporary keyboard as an input device has very simple functions. Designers often focus on improving keys of the keyboard rather than inventing other uses for the keyboard.
What is needed, is a keyboard which overcomes the above-mentioned limitations.